


Yo, what the fuck, Mr. Stilinkski?

by ktfrancis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Baseball Player Derek Hale, Domestic, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Famous Derek Hale, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Model Derek Hale, Professor Stiles Stilinski, Teen Wolf, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000, domestic as fuck, domestic sterek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktfrancis/pseuds/ktfrancis
Summary: Five times Derek and Stiles were caught and one time they told everyone.





	Yo, what the fuck, Mr. Stilinkski?

5  
Famous baseball player Derek Hale was a very private man who always seemed to be able to avoid any form of paparazzi. That’s how he’d been able to keep his marriage secret for the first five years. Obviously their close friends and family knew, but no one else did. They had come out just after high school. It just finally seemed time to not have to hide from their world. He loved Stiles, and wanted the most important people in his life to know. He was sick of tabloids trying to link him with someone on the off chance he couldn’t avoid them (it happened a few times when he first started gaining popularity), though. 

It’s just that Derek hadn’t really expected to be thrown into the world of sports- well, professional sports, he had always been in the world of sports. Yeah, he wasn’t like super famous, but everyone in the sports world knew him and even a lot of people in the modeling world, too. He definitely didn’t plan on becoming a part of that. He had been on the cover of Sports Illustrated eight times now and he was a spokesperson/model for Nike. It had been an awesome deal, and while Stiles teased him relentlessly (“Aww, Der you’re so pretty!), he really enjoyed the shooting process. It was Nike that really made him popular outside of baseball. His first advertisement just came out and it caught the attention of Twitter. Soon, everyone wanted to know about Nike’s hot new model. 

They all moved on eventually, but Derek never stopped getting recognized in public. It really was a miracle he and Stiles never got caught together. They wouldn’t mind, not really, but their love was something intimate that didn’t really need to be displayed. They got together in high school, but didn’t tell anyone outside of their family and friend group until sophomore year of college when they were caught making out by Derek’s roommate. That was before Derek blew up so no one cared to pay attention to it. It was also six years ago. 

Derek thought about all this as he drove to the university where Stiles was a professor. Stiles got his PhD in Sports Medicine and taught all things related after. He was interested in maybe pursuing a career as a team doctor or something along the lines of, maybe an Olympic doctor, someday, but right now he wanted to teach. He always loved the idea of passing along knowledge. He thought it was what made the world go around.

It was Stiles’s lunch break and Derek didn’t have anything today because it was the off season and conditioning didn’t start for another month or so. Yeah, he was supposed to work out and stay and shape and practice on his own time, but he really needed a break from thinking about anything sports. This lunch with Stiles was his quick break before going to workout with Boyd, his teams first basemen. That’s why he was bringing Stiles a nice southwest chicken salad.

He pulled into the parking lot of the Medicine building that Stiles taught at (there were a million different buildings on campus and the medicine buildings took up quite a large portion of that). He took the elevator up to the second floor, thankful that no one was roaming the halls. If he was going to be noticed anywhere, it would be where all things sports medicine is taught. 

He walked into Stiles’s office, glad that he didn’t run into students. “Knock knock,” Derek said as he knocked on the door with the knuckles of his pointer finger. Stiles looked up from whatever it was he was doing. It looked like he was grading a test. A big smile grew on his face and he walked over to Derek, who was leaning against the frame of the door. 

“Babe! What are you doing here? I thought you were working out with Boyd today,” Stiles says, giving him a peck on the cheek and hugging him. 

“I am, but not for another hour or so. I brought you lunch. Southwest chicken salad,” He smiles and holds up the bag. 

“Thank you, I’m freaking starving. You know, grading the tests of a bunch of dumbasses who clearly don’t put in any effort really weighs a guy down,” Stiles says, pulling on Derek’s free arm and shutting the door behind them with his foot. Derek chuckled and reminded him that he was one of those dumbasses once. Stiles responds by hitting him on his chest with the back of his hand. 

Derek pulls out the salads once they’re seated--Stiles on one side of his desk and Derek on the side with the two chairs for students to sit in when they come in with questions. “Other than dumbasses, how was your day?” 

“Not awful. The one student I told you about, Greenberg, asked me, “Are there any biomechanical factors in terms of pitching mechanics that have been shown to decrease stress in the throwing arm?” like everyone knows that the hand on top position and the closed shoulder positions are the best,” Stiles rolled his eyes and stuffed a big piece of chicken in his mouth. 

“Yes, because everyone has a PhD in Sports Medicine and is as smart as you,” Derek said laughing. 

“You think I’m smart?” Stiles looked up at Derek and fluttered his eyelashes. He knew Stiles was just messing around, but damn he was really cute when he looked up at him like that. Like he wanted Derek to think he cute and like he wanted Derek to want to set Stiles on the desk and make out with him while his legs wrapped tightly around Derek’s waist. 

“Of course I do baby,” Derek was now standing up and Stiles was moving around the desk to press a soft kiss to Derek’s jawline. Derek tilted his head slightly to give Stiles more space for his mouth and moaned when Stiles started sucking on his soft spot just below his jawline. The heat of Stiles’s mouth was driving him crazy. He lifted Stiles up and set him on the desk--this was definitely a part of his plan. He grabbed his chin and pulled his mouth back to meet his. Derek quickly swiped his tongue across Stiles’s bottom lip, asking for permission into his mouth. Stiles quickly allowed access and their tongues moved together like tidal waves crashing into each other. Stiles started to fumble with the hem of Derek’s shirt and Derek quickly threw it off. Stiles let his hands roam around Derek’s chest, his back and his arms; he finally decided that he wanted to rest his large hands on Derek’s jean clad ass. He gripped softly and Derek moaned into the kiss. 

Just as Derek moaned, a knock came at the door and before either of them could react, the door was opened to show Greenberg standing there with his mouth wide open,”Yo, what the fuck, Mr. Stinlinski?” Stiles had a feeling the blush covering Greenberg’s cheeks matched his own. “Your husband is Derek fucking Hale? You never thought to share that? What the hell?”  
Derek just realized that he was still standing there with his shirt off and semi-hard. He moved around Greenberg to get his shirt and put it back on. 

“That, uh, would be me,” He says after putting his shirt back on, “Derek fucking Stinlinski-Hale at your service,” he said, putting accent on the Stinlinski. Stiles smiled up at him and buried his face into Derek’s side, still embarrassed by the fact a student walked in on him engaging in foreplay with his husband. Derek wrapped a protective arm around and Stiles finally looked back up at his student. 

“Was there something you need to discuss, Mr. Greenberg?” He was collected now and Derek couldn’t help but think about how hot he looked as he smirked and raised his right eyebrow. 

Greenberg flushed and looked away, “It can wait. See you Friday, Mr. Stilinski. Or is it Stilinski-Hale?” 

Stiles smiled, “Stilinski-Hale, but not in class. Do you understand?” 

This caused Greenberg to flush more (Derek really didn’t think this kid could get redder, but with every passing second, he was proven wrong), “Yes, of course. I’ll see you Friday,” he turned to Derek, “Nice, er, meeting you?” It came out as more of a question. 

Once Greenberg left, they both let out loud, embarrassed laughs. “Now, where were we?” Derek said, pulling Stiles back onto his desk. 

4  
Derek was never a fan of big things. Unless he was talking about Stiles, but that’s beside the point. He wasn’t big on big, fancy houses or cars. He didn’t really care about all of that, even when it was expected of him to care. He was a fan of having a big family though. He had seven siblings growing up and he wanted something like that too. He didn’t want eight kids but he didn’t have a problem with three or four. Stiles didn’t really care about how many kids they had, but he knew he wanted kids with Derek. 

Right now they were looking at a house so that they could expand their family. The house was absolutely beautiful and Derek thought that it was definitely the one. It was a two story ranch house just outside of the city. There was a wrap around porch with beautiful pillars that curved into each other to give off a sort of castle vibe. The yard was huge and would be perfect for children and a dog. Bright pink flowers lined the driveway that was leading up to the three car garage that broke off from the side of the house. They only had two cars, but the extra storage space would come in handy. 

They walked inside the house and was met by a foyer that was big enough to put a sofa to the side and still have plenty of space. There were stairs to the right of them that rounded up to the second level. They walked to the short hallway on the left. There were three doors: one on the left, one on the right, and one at the very end. The one on the left opened to reveal a spacious full bathroom with double sinks. The one on the right was a small closet. The last one, the one at the end of the hall, opened to show an 11x12 room that would be the perfect office space for Stiles. 

Deciding to explore the rest of the house, they shut the room door and went back to the foyer to go to the second floor. You could see the second floor from the first floor when looking up. There was a large chandelier hanging from the ceiling and light shone through a window next to it. Grabbing Derek’s hand, Stiles led them up to the second floor that wrapped around the house with a black railing. The first door to their right was a bathroom that looked like the one downstairs. The second door on the right was a 10x14 room with a walk through closet. They went down the hall a little more and turned left. They opened a door to find a room identical to the last. There were two bedrooms down that hall, one 10x14 and one 12x11. The third hall had another bathroom and a room identical to the 10x14. The last hallway that brought them back to the staircase had only one room, but it was the master room. The master room was a large 18x16 with a walk-in closet and it’s own full bathroom. The bathroom had a tub on one wall and shower on the room. The toilet was on the same wall that the double sink was on. The sink was marble and large mirrors that went to the ceiling and had lights were in front of them. Stiles and Derek looked at each other and knew that they wanted this room. 

They went back downstairs and went into the room that was to the right of the stairs. It was a large living room that fit at least three large couches. The dining room connected to it had clear, glass cabinets wrapping around the wall and enough space for a table that could fit twelve. To the left was a wall with a swinging hinged door that led into the kitchen. The kitchen has the same clear cabinets, but they were larger and had a counter under them. The counter was black marble and had a sink in the corner. The cabinets underneath the sink were clear as well. The dishwasher had its own little place between the counter and the wall. The stove was right next to the sink. There was an island in the middle with three lights over it, it was the perfect height for Derek to lift Stiles up and set him down on. 

Stiles slowly trailed his fingers along the island and the counter, obviously thinking about if he wanted the house or not, “I think,” he said, walking to go stand right in front of Derek and wrap his arms around him, “I think that I really want to share this house with you. Like really want to.” 

“Oh yeah,” Derek raised an eyebrow and pulled Stiles closer so that his head was on his chest, “I think I would really like that.”  
Stiles looked up at Derek, chin resting on the taller man's chest, “Really?” 

Derek smiled, “Yeah.” Derek leaned in to kiss Stiles just as the real estate agent walked in. They forgot they were meeting her there to discuss budget and purchasing and all the legalities. 

The real estate agent cleared her throat, “I take it you guys want the house?” 

Derek and Stiles looked at each other with small, fond smiles and said, “Yeah.” 

3  
They were moving into the new house (their first house!) just a week after looking at it. They were absolutely ecstatic. They were getting help from Erica, Boyd, and Scott over the last few days packing and moving and unpacking. Today they were finally moving in all of their furniture so that the house would officially be theirs. 

They just finished moving their bed into the master and were supposed to be going back downstairs to help move Stiles’ office furniture into his office, but they had other plans. They meant Derek. 

Stiles was walking to the door of their new bedroom when Derek grabbed his wrist and pulled him into him, “Not so fast,” Derek moved to shut the door and sat on the bed, pulling Stiles into his lap. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck and cuddled closer to the other man. 

“I’m really, really happy about this,” Stiles said, leaving a soft kiss on Derek’s neck. 

“Me too,” Derek turned his neck so that he was facing Stiles and kissed him. 

Stiles deepened the kiss, causing them to fall back on the bed. Stiles shifted himself so that he was on top of a lying down Derek. He lowered himself to start kissing him and Derek grabbed his hips to pull him closer. Derek swiped his tongue across Stiles’s bottom lip, and Stiles opened his mouth to let him in, not being able to hold back his moans. Derek thrust his hips up, grinding against Stiles. Stiles could feel Derek’s quickly growing hard on and palmed it through his jeans. Derek moaned and lifted his head, giving Stiles access to this neck. He started peppering kisses along his jawline and sucking on the little place he knew drove Derek crazy. He let his tongue roam for a second before Derek turned them over. Derek was on top now, grinding his hips, letting their dicks rub for a second before coming back up. Stiles moaned in pleasure and went to go take off Derek’s shirt. 

Until they heard someone clear their throat, “You guys were supposed to put the bed up and come back down to help,” Scott crossed his arms, and looked at them annoyed. 

“Yeah, supposed to. We got distracted,” Stiles said, sitting up to cover the fact that he was hard. Derek scoffed and sat down behind Stiles, resting his head in the crook of his neck and leaving soft kisses. 

“Well, we finished putting the furniture in your office, so you guys are all set,” Scott said, rolling his eyes and leaving the room. 

“Shall we continue?” Stiles asked, turning around and pushing Derek down. 

2  
They wanted a dog. No, needed a dog. Derek decided it was time. They had been living in their new house (he still couldn’t believe it. He owned a house with Stiles. It was a dream come true, really) for about a month now and they just had too much space. That’s what Derek and Stiles were telling themselves anyway. They really just wanted a puppy to share their big backyard with. It was also the perfect way to help prepare for children. Yes, a puppy isn’t like a child, but it does place the responsibility of another life on you, which was something they never dealt with before. Unless you count Stiles harping on his dad about his diet. 

So, that’s what they were doing right now. They were on their way to the local shelter to get a dog. Stiles talked the entire ride there about what they were getting and Derek couldn’t help but mentally gush about how cute the younger man was whenever he was excited. 

“Derek, oh, my god! Oh, my god, Derek!” Stiles said, slapping Derek’s shoulder from the driver’s seat of the Jeep (“no, stiles, we are not putting a puppy in my Camaro. That’s why you have this shitty Jeep.” “Do NOT call Roscoe shitty.”)

“What?” 

“We’re getting a dog! A dog all for us. It’s gonna be our baby. Our first child!” Stiles slapped his hands on the steering wheel in excitement. Derek turned his head towards Stiles and smiled fondly while shaking his head. 

“We are...beautiful observation, Stiles,” Derek said, rolling his eyes, but he had a smile on his face nonetheless. They pulled into the shelter and the way Stiles jumped out of the car could not possibly be safe. 

The ringing of the bell whenever they walked into the room was what really made it hit Derek, They were getting a dog. They were getting another living, breathing thing that they had to take care of. That they BOTH had to take care of. Derek smiled to himself at the happiness that he was now feeling. 

They walked up to the counter and Stiles was the first to speak, “Hello, yes, we are here to look at puppies!”  
The lady at the counter looked up at them, “and what’s your name?” 

“I’m Stiles Stilinski and this is Derek Hale,” Stiles said, practically jumping up and down. 

The lady, whose name tag read “Maria,” typed something into her computer and looked up at Derek. She paused as if recognizing him and then turned back to Stiles, “Right this way dear.” A door automatically opened at the press of a button from behind the counter. Stiles looked at Derek with a bright smile and ran through the door. 

The lady was at the other side of the door waiting on them, “Follow me.” 

They walked down a hallway that had cats lined up in cages and turned left. The lady opened a door into a bright room that the dogs were in. There was at least fifty dogs in cages in the large room. “Feel free to look around. You can get out dogs and play with them in the back. I’ll be at the front desk whenever you are ready.” The lady said walking out of the room. 

They started walking around the room, looking at various types of dogs. Big dogs, little dogs, loud dogs, and shy dogs. There was one dog in the corner of the room That looked no more than twelve weeks old. Her golden locks were long and shiny and he was standing on all fours excitedly wagging his tail at Derek and Stiles. She wasn’t barking like a mad man, but she wasn’t quiet either. Her tongue was out and she was panting heavily. Her big brown eyes seemed to be calling to Derek, “Stiles, Stiles come look at this one,” Derek walked over to the little golden retriever. He crouched down to where he was face to snout with her and her tail starts wagging more excitedly and she did a little turn as if trying to impress Derek. 

Stiles came up behind Derek, resting his head on his shoulder, “I think I’m in love with her.” 

“She does seem pretty perfect,” Derek turned to give Stiles a kiss on the cheek, “Come on, let’s go tell Maria we want her.” Derek and Stiles got up, hand in hand. 

 

Maria was printing out copies of their paperwork so Derek took this time to hug Stiles closely, “This is our first step towards expanded our family.” 

“I’m super glad I’m doing this with you,” Stiles said, looking up at Derek with a smile on his face that expressed nothing but love. 

“Me too,” Derek bent down to kiss Stiles. 

“The paperwork is prin-. Oh” Maria walked in, breaking their kiss apart. 

“Sorry,” Derek said as they pulled away.  
“No, no it’s totally fine. First dog as a couple?” She asked less awkward than before. 

“Yeah, we’re kind of super excited,” Stiles said, bouncing on the balls of his feet. 

“Of course, it’s a big step,” She smiled, “As I was saying, the paperwork is complete. Now all you have to do is pay and get your girl.” 

“Yes okay,” Derek clapped his hands together and pulled out his checkbook, “How much?” 

“Four-hundred fifty.” Derek wrote out the check and gave it to the girl. “Alright, let’s go get her and you’re all set,” Derek squeezed Stiles’s hand and they went to go get her. 

1  
Derek, Stiles, and Sadie just got home from a long day of being adopted and going on a “welcome home” shopping spree. Sadie bought three new squeaky toys, a couple packets of bones, a new bed, a tug-of-war rope, food and water bowls (and food, of course); she was pretty ecstatic about the squirrel that squeaked. Sadie was lying in her new bed that sat right next to the grey sectional couch and Stiles and Derek cuddled up together, Stiles tucked under Derek’s arm with his arms wrapped around the bigger man’s torso. They were looking down at Sadie, both with big smiles on their faces. 

Sadie had been perfect so far. So far, it had only been about five hours, and Derek was anticipating the moment she started chewing up his shoes and scratching the couch. He was prepared for many, many things to be destroyed; however, she had yet to be interested in Derek’s bright white Nike's or Stiles’s baby blue converse.

When Derek was younger, he had a puppy who tore into everything. The first time they left him alone, they came back to chewed shoes, pillows, couch cushions, and teeth marks on the kitchen counter. It was a nightmare to deal with, and made Derek swear to never ever get his own dog. Until he met Stiles and Stiles only ever grew up with cats so he just had to have a dog. Derek agreed, but only because Stiles really really wanted this. Now, as Stiles curled around him and Sadie lay next to them, he knew that this was going to be different. Sure, Sadie might chew up a few pairs of shoes and couch cushions, but she was also the dog that he and Stiles were going to raise together, and that sounded pretty fucking awesome. 

Derek felt Stiles’s breathing even and looked down to see him. Stiles snuggled in closer to Derek and dug his head into his chest. A small sigh of contentment came out of Stiles’s mouth and Derek rubbed small circles into hip bone. Derek looked back down at Sadie and then back at Stiles. This was his family, his husband, and his puppy. He sighed and rested his head on top of Stiles’s and closed his eyes, not even realizing that sleep was calling his name. 

They were woken up an hour later by a loud Cora coming through the front door. “Honeys, I’m home!” Sadie jumped up from her bed and ran to Cora, sitting with her tail wagging against the floor and her tongue hanging out excitedly. Derek and Stiles following shortly after, hand in hand. 

“Hey, Cora, how are you?” Derek said, breaking from Stiles to give Cora a quick hug. 

“I’ve been doing amazing. Just thought I would drop by since I was in the city and I haven’t seen the new house. You should really lock the doors by the way,” Cora said as she pulled Stiles into a hug. “So, what happened to never getting a dog?” She placed her hands on her hips and smirked at Derek. 

Derek smiled and leaned backwards while dismissing her away. “Stiles happened.” At this, Stiles gasped and knelt down to give Sadie a hug and kiss on the top of her head. He got a lick on the cheek in return. 

“Oh, shush, you love her.” 

Derek looked down at Stiles and Sadie and a grin of fondness stretched across his face. “Yeah, I do a little.” 

“You guys are disgusting,” Cora said, fake gagging, “So, are you going to give me a tour or what?”

+1  
“I’ve been thinking,” Stiles prompts one day as they’re going shopping for dog food. 

“That’s scary,” Derek teases. 

Stiles rolls his eyes and backhands Derek on the chest,”As I was saying, I’ve been thinking.” Stiles is really fidgety and Derek’s getting really nervous now. “Maybe we should take a step up from a dog? I love Sadie, but-” 

“Stiles, I would absolutely love nothing more than to have a child with you right now, but we aren’t even out. How are we supposed to keep that under wraps?” Derek says, he and Stiles have been married for five years now, have been together for eleven, lived together for seven years, owned a house and a dog together for one year. They were ready. They were definitely ready for a kid, but they haven’t even come out yet for the sake of privacy and their careers. Both had unforgiving careers that could potentially suffer. Especially with the media attention Derek receives. 

“I’ve also been thinking about that,” Stiles stops and turns to face Derek. “What if we did tiptoe out of the closet? Things are a lot different now than they used to be. Big sports brands advocate and the younger generations are becoming increasingly more accepting. It’s just, we’re approaching thirty, rapidly. I think we deserve to be able to fully be us in public. Not that I have a problem with the way it is right now, but I want to be able to kiss you without caring about some stupid tabloid seeing it. I know we’ll lose some privacy, but it’s something I’m willing to deal with if that means we can-” Stiles is rambling and Derek doesn’t know what to do so he does kiss him. 

“Of course, Stiles.” Derek smiles and rubs Stiles’s hair back. He’s wanted it for a while, but he wanted to let Stiles speak up about it first. Derek was used to being recognized and didn’t mind that much recently, but Stiles wasn’t. It had to be his call.  
\-----------------------------------  
Derek was getting old. At least in athlete years. Because he joined the MLB so early, he had about six or seven good years in, but he was turning thirty in five months and his time was up. The average age of MLB players was now below twenty-nine. There was no way he would be able to catch up with everyone else, even if he had taken insanely good care of his body. He didn’t want to give up what he loved though. Which is why he signed a contract with his team for him to come back for another season as an assistant coach. The media knew he was coming back, but they didn’t know he wasn’t playing. 

“I will be able to come out with my husband, yes?” Derek remembers asking before signing the contract. 

The teams lawyer looked at him and sighed, “Yes, Derek, you’ve always been able to. You just haven’t. It’s about time you do actually. Whatever, just sign the papers.” Lydia Martin had been the teams lawyer since he joined the team and was there every single year when he signed the players contract. They ended up forming a pretty good friendship when it was discovered that her and Stiles went to high school together and Stiles had an embarrassingly large crush on her. Derek wanted to be jealous at the time, but the things he did to impress her were just too ridiculous to even care. 

Today was the day. The day he would announce his retirement as a player, the day he would announce his official deal with Nike (and maybe more, he was working on cleats with them), and the best part--the day he would tell the world about Stiles. There was a beginning of the season press conference that he had to attend and that was where he would do it all. He would go through and answer the basic questions then say he had an announcement. 

He and Stiles were standing off to the side of the stage, waiting for Derek to be called up. Stiles was leaning against a wall and Derek stood close, but not touching. They wanted this to be their finale moment of privacy before it was all gone. Derek could still feel the heat radiating off of Stiles and it was comforting enough to calm his nerves. 

It was time for Derek to go on the stage, so Stiles quickly grabbed his hand and gave it a tight squeeze before letting him go. The press conference went exactly as planned. Not many questions were geared towards Derek, just the basic “what are you planning for this season? Do you have anything coming up with Nike? Do you plan on ever extending your career path pass being affiliated with Nike and baseball?” Derek was able to dance around the questions without actually spoiling anything. 

At the end of the press conference, Derek waited for the head nod from the PR team to speak, “Before we end, I actually have a few announcements,” the journalists all seemed to be intrigued, trying to push themselves and their microphones closer to Derek. “The first one being that I am not returning to the Cyclones as a player,” a loud roar of questions went through the crowd. Derek waited for it to settle before speaking again, “I am coming back as an assistant coach.” The crowd quieted down. “I’m really excited to help Coach Finstock lead the team to what we can hopefully call another championship victory.” 

“The next announcement is that I have officially closed my deal with Nike. I’m officially the face of the brand. Not only that, but I may or may not have cleats on the way,” Derek said and this brought on tons of questions about design, manufacturing, and other questions Derek didn’t have a one-hundred percent answer to. 

“The last, and most important announcement, is one I have been wanting to share for around five years. It’s never been the right time and privacy has always been an issue, but we are ready now,” This brought on confused faces as he said “we,``''I have been in a very committed relationship for eleven years, and I have been married to him for five years. I want to ask everyone to give us privacy at this time, but I feel it was right to let the people who have supported me throughout my career to finally know. Thank you,” Derek said and got up without answering anymore questions. 

Stiles met him at the bottom of the stairs, fully aware of everyone watching him through the barricade. He had tears in his eyes from pride. Derek held his face and wiped his tears with his thumb. They both had huge smiles on their faces as pressed their lips together in a tight kiss. When they pulled away, Stiles dug himself into Derek’s chest for five minutes before letting go to look him in the eye, “I’m so proud of you.”  
\-----------------------------------  
When they got home, they went to the backyard to play with Sadie. Sadie was very, very good at catching baseballs. When they got back inside, they pressed together on the couch, letting Sadie settle into Derek’s lap (he was her favorite, surprisingly). 

“So, I have something to show you,” Derek pulled out his laptop, connected it to the TV, and opened it up to a google search that Stiles read, “Surrogates in southern California.” 

“Really?” Stiles looked up at Derek with big, hopeful honey eyes. 

“Really.” Derek confirmed and kissed Stiles on the temple. 

That’s what they did all night. They ended up falling asleep and if they were woken up to their friends coming over to celebrate. The girls: Lydia, Kira, Alison, Cora, and Erica were screaming about what they saw on the TV. If Cora and Derek ended up wrestling over him not telling her (and him totally not kicking her ass), then they shouldn’t have been nosey. 

The celebration went well though. Their friends stayed all day and into the night. Eventually they retreated back to their bedroom. Stiles pushed Derek against the bed, kissing him softly, “God, I love you so much, “ Stiles said, pressing a kiss against his cheek between every word, “I’m so proud.” 

They kissed and kissed and when Derek went to take off his shirt, Stiles didn’t care if anybody caught them.


End file.
